Life at our mansion!
by Imagination is king
Summary: My first story and my first attempt at writing. Imagi, Smash Mansion's newest resident, is here, and he's gonna make sure it's never the same ever again! From arguments, villains, and a hoard of pissed off people, not to mention an angry Samus, a lady-picking Pit, and one chocolate-crazed Lucario... We actually don't know how long he's gonna last. Oh weeeeelllllll.. OC's!
1. Bringing the crazy home!

Life at our mansion

An OC Smash Bros. Story

Chapter 1:The story begins part 1

A regular day at Smash mansion.

Bbbbbbboooooooommmmmmmmmm! What,did you seriously not expect explosions on a "normal" day at this place? The explosion in question involved the newest Smasher:Imagi. "And that is how I make an entrance!" "Entrance?! You blew the fucking door off!" shouted Ike, pissed after getting hit by the doorknob. Twice. He was finally getting a good look at him with the smoke and dust clearing. He was about 6'0 and lithely built, like an athlete. His clothing consisted of a cerulean, form fitting, cloth jumpsuit with a long navy blue cape. A golden V covered his upper torso and shoulders. His visor was also a golden V with ruby-like glass for his eyes to see through. His hands were gloved and had metal bars over the knuckles. In his left hand was a sword with a silver blade,and a bronze,ornate hilt. What set Ike off was his grin. It wasn't a friendly grin. Instead,it said 'Try me. I'll beat the shit out of you when you do.' It also suggested that he wasn't the sanest person in the world. "Now, don't I have to beat people up to get in?" "Sort of..." "Orange robot, Cupid, and Mr. Jackal. You, me, now." "C-cupid?!" shouted Pit. ''You really shouldn't of said that." Samus's day had not been going well. First, she was woken by the pink monster known as Peach,then she had to knock out Falcon for hitting on her,and then he just had to land on the strawberry Pop-tarts! Next,she went out to practice with her jet boots(She was finally getting the hang of that upwards recovery kick!),when she kicked Link in the face and charred his hat. To top when Master Hand called them downstairs she was showering. So she rushed out,put on her Zero suit and Varia suit. Dripping. Wet. So she was pissed off. As such,she was gonna look forward to using the guy as a punching bag. Besides that, he called her a robot. Big no-no. Lucario didn't really care. He would fight,wash up,then go to bed. Nothing more, nothing less. "So should we head to the Virtua- He never finished that sentence as Imagi tackled them literally through the mansion. " "Dude, are you crazy?!"Pit said, dazed but unharmed after crashing through a lot of brick and plaster. "Aren't we all a little crazy?" "You are not a little crazy."Samus deadpanned. Then they all assumed battle positions.

Ready...

Samus:0%

Lucario: 0%. Imagi: 0%

Pit:0%

Fight!

Lucario charged at Imagi with a Force palm, but he countered with a blast of azure energy called Imagi cannon. Samus scored some hits with her Screw-Attack, but was rebounded with Imagi's sword. Pit then rushed him with his Byeam Claws. Imagi parried most of them except for a couple of shoulder grazes. He winced but shrugged it off.

Pit:5%

Samus:8%. Imagi:25%

Lucario: 23%

Imagi then pulled Gatling guns from his...his...whoa. " You can turn your hands into machine guns?!"yelled Link from the roof/spectator stand. "Yep." "Oh crap." Pit had just realized where he was aiming. "Guardian Orbitars!" The force field made by the floating shields out matched the bullets. Before Imagi could switch tactics, he was blindsided by a super missile and Aura sphere. That...really freaking hurt. "Imagi...split! Like double team, a bunch of Imagi copies appeared and said the same ...booooossssssstttt! What happened? Picture Extremespeed with swords. Times 15. Yeah.

Pit:13%

Samus:37%. Imagi:67%

Lucario: 52%

" So ya' want to fight do ya'?" "Black club!"The obsidian weapon in hand, and the force field surrounded Imagi, he then showed no mercy. Thwack! Crack! Smack! Kapow! Samus used her grapple beam to smack him up. Crack! Lucario used force palm repeatedly. "I feel sorry for him." Lin said. "Why?"asked Gray Fox. " He could end it at any time by surrendering, he'll still be staying here, yet he just stands there, taking a beating. He must feel horrible." "I don't think so." "What makes you say that?" "He's grinning." Lyn looked closely at him and sure enough, there was a grin on his bloodied face.

Pit:13%

Samus:37%. Imagi:154%

Lucario:52%

Pit noticed it first and signaled the others to stop. "Why are you grinning? We have you beat." Imagi then turned to Pit as his grin turned near psychotic. "You said it best. I'm crazy." What happened next was so fast that only the smashers with great speed saw it go down. First he punched Pit through the force field and sent him into the wall, he then grabbed Samus by her grapple beam and threw her into the spectator stand and squished Wario. Finally, he uppercutted Lucario into Rayquaza's lake. The green serpent was confused as to why his friend was shot into lake.

Lucario out!

"Now to show you how to really beat someone." Then a blue seal appeared and a object started to form.

To be continued...

Welcome to my first story!

Imagi:What am I, psycho?!

Maybe...

3...2...1!

Imagi:You motherfucker!

XD

Now, now, don't get too angry.:)

Imagi:Why'd I get stuck with you? You know what...fuck off.(teleports away)

Review please so i don't get discouraged and kill all the waddle dees!

Bandana Dee: Help!


	2. Imagi, The shining knight!

Life at our mansion

Chapter 2: the story begins part 2

When the light faded away, everyone got to look at it. It was a stone, but that wasn't what had their attention. It was the sword. It was as big as Ragnell, silver, and was covered in glowing blue lines. He then picked it up, stone and all, and proceeded to use it like a sledgehammer. "Ahhhhhh! Someone get him away from me!" Sure enough, he was focusing on Pit. Which explained why he got blindsided by a Super Missile. "Huh... huh... Gotcha bitch.." When Imagi stood up, he slammed the stone into the ground and pulled out the sword King Arthur style. "Showtime!"

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey! That's my line!" "Seriously? That's what ticks you off, Snake?" "Yeah, Victini. I don't know how Falcon deals with it."

**The fuck was that important for?**

When Imagi stopped glowing (I swear he's a damn lighthouse!), Imagi was covered in silver armor and his sword was in hand. His cape had turned red and had shorten to his waist. His visor had turned into a full-on helmet with a mouth guard and blue feather plume and his chest-V had shorten to barely reach his shoulders.

**Pit:65%**

** Knight Imagi:154%**

**Samus:78%**

"Now for my first trick," he then disappeared and reappeared in front of Samus, "I'll make the lady take off her clothes!" There was awkward silence as Imagi realized what he just said and everyone else just sweat dropped. "Fucking pervs!" She then fired her plasma beam at him. "Not a perv not a perv!" Yeaaaahhhh he's fucked isn't he?

**HEADSHOT!**

Called it! "Oh, shut it!" Never! Now stop before you break the damn 4th wall! "Screwattack!" Surprisingly, she went past Imagi. However, the reason she was doing this came apparent quickly. She was gonna use gravity. Imagi however dodged it in midair and countered with a quick slash. Landing on the ground, he then made his move with the attack "Blade Wing!" Two swords appeared behind him like.. well like wings. He then struck hard, fast, and upward. Passing like jousting knights, they both landed on the ground and faced each other. The first to fall was Samus, who went on her knees before losing conciseness. Her last thought was H-he cut through my armor?.. Sure enough, there was a huge gash in her armor's side.

**Samus:Out!**

It was at this moment that Pit woke up. Apparently, the shockwaves from a Super missile hitting someone to the face can knock you out. Who knew? But before he could even say a word, Imagi slung Samus over his shoulder and jumped to the roof. "Take care of her for me, Miss..." "Peach. Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! Don't be clean and get a Hoover up your nether regions!" "I'll...be sure to remember that? Pikkkaaaaa! What is that?!" "Pikachu. One of the mansion's cuties and devoted to Samus." "Doesn't look that cute to me." "Probably because you beat Samus." "Thunder b.. Wait, what?" Bam! You got throw in dat lake son!

...

"You ready Pit?" "Bring it!" Imagi slashed at Pit, but was blocked by his Black Club. Pit swung his club and was parried by Imagi. He started to attack extremely fast(well.. as fast as you can with a club). However, it was apparent that Imagi held the speed advantage. "You know what?" "What?" "As much as I love this thing, I need something.. faster." Suddenly, a flurry of punches erupted from Pit, sending Imagi flying. Pit, continuing the combo, spiked Imagi into the ground. He then started to run past Imagi multiple times, hitting him every time. Until... Imagi started to freeze over. "The Brawler Claws. Great speed and punching strength. Also boosted by yours truly to have the ability to freeze my opponents!" Imagi heard none of this, as he was already frozen. "Well, you did do pretty good. You took out Lucario and Samus, plus you came close with me. Sadly, close doesn't mean you won." He then started to walk away. Big mistake. The ice around Imagi shattered as azure light bursted from his eyes. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He then sliced downward and sharp rocks erupted in a straight line at Pit. They barely missed the angel, in fact it was so close that the tip of his wing was cut. "Came close? Bitch, I never said I was done!" Pit ran at a blur fist first, but all Imagi did was raise his hand and the punch was in his hand. "W-wha? But how?" "Do one trick enough times," he then started to lifted Pit off the ground, "and everyone figures it out!" He threw Pit into the mansion's wall and another hole from the battle appeared. Wow, Master Hand is gonna be pissed when he comes back, isn't he? "Now you're going to see something very few people see. **Excalibur..."** He lifted his sword to the sky and had a white figure appear behind him in the same pose.

**Meanwhile...**

"Is that?" "King Arthur." "Oh Samus, you're awake. And how do you know that?" "I read, in case you didn't know!"

**Meanwhile, at the interesting stuff...**

"Hey!"

**You know it's true!**

Imagi's sword had grown three times in length and was glowing pure white. He him also seemed to be covered in a faint glow. "**...SLASH!"** He slashed downward with the visage of King Arthur doing the same. The massive amount of air and energy coming from the swords formed a huge slash that hit the left of Pit, and sent that corner of the mansion tumbling down. Surprisingly, he was no worse for wear than before. "How

ya doing there?" He looked up and saw Imagi dispersing his Knight form and still looking like hell. "Beat up, and may have pissed myself. Not gonna lie." "You idiot!" The one known as Link then jumped off the roof and onto Imagi. "You wrecked my room!"

**x_x_x**

**Wow, I think someone is angry.**

**Despite my tablet that I write this on being a total dick about charging(How am I supposed to know that the things weren't touching?), me accidentally deleting the story(though this draft turned out much better), me being both lazy, ADHD, and busy murdering Goombas, I did it!**

**Imagi: Do you always have to rant about stuff?**

**Shoots Imagi with shotgun that came from a drunk unicorn. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Next:Party! And how will a rule and the disappearance of a certain item from the food table? And who is the Narrator?**

**Review!**


	3. A party of things!

Chapter 3

The party was loud, crazy, and absolutely fucking awesome! The fight's participants, while all bandaged up, were having fun. Well, except for Imagi. "The fuck?!" "What's the matter?" Lyn and Imagi really hit it off together, especially when the conversation turned to things like swords and passing jokes about Marth's gender. "The Hot Pockets! There not here!" "What's a Hot Pocket?" Now Lyn knew what she needed to about the modern world. For example, she knew about supermarkets and computers (though she took up a big chunk of all computer explosion causes). However, no one asked for Hot Pockets when the Smashers went shopping, and they were too busy waiting for it to be over to look around. "Can't you make the food appear?" "Yeah, but.. well see for yourself." In a poof of smoke appeared a hamburger and French fries. Lyn then , with a prompt from Imagi, took a bite. The next thing out of her mouth was the food, followed by "It tastes like wet paper!" "Yeah, don't know why that happens with food. Luckily, I come prepared for situations like this." Then a blue screen appeared in front of Imagi and he started to swipe through it. "What's that?" "I made a portal that leads to a pocket dimension where I keep my stuff. This allows me to search for what I need. Weapons, games, ah, frozen foods!" He then pulled out a red and white box filled with the pizza treat inside that for whatever reason came with a giant microwave. He plugged in the microwave, put in the Hot Pockets, and set it for 3 minutes. He took them out when they were done and took a huge bite out of one. He offered the second one to Lyn. "How about you tell me what it is first?", sweatdropping from the absurdity at which the food was cooked.

**One explanation later...**

"Say, this is pretty good." "Ya know, I'm kinda thirsty." He reached into his portal and pulled out a... Whoosh! "Drop the beer. Now." "And if I don't, Link?" "You don't want to know." "He's not gonna drop it. He's too idiotic to know when he's being threatened." "Who's there?!" Link suddenly felt a weight on his sword. He looked up and nearly yelled. There was an 18-looking year old guy wearing blue sweatpants and an orange shirt with a black Shuriken on the front. On his back was a huge Katana hanging by a white ribbon wrapped around the sheath. He had green eyes and orange hair with two cowlicks that gave the impression of devil horns. Most importantly, however, was that he was balancing on the tip of the Master sword. He jumped off the sword and landed exactly 16 feet from Link, which put him behind the crowd. "Take a seat." He snapped his fingers and everyone sat. "Now my name is Narrator. Literally. I keep this story running, represent the author, and be a sadistic motherfucker. Any questions?" "Yeah." "Eep!" "Could you possibly tell me how far you fly when punched?" "Ummmmm..." "Imagi Knuckle!" Azure light surrounded Imagi's fist as he uppercutted Narrator through the roof. He then turned to the now-moving crowd and uttered his soon to be famous line: "Let shit be wild."

**...,...**

The aftermath was everyone except those who refused to drink had a huge hangover. Apparently, Imagi was an excellent bartender and drink maker. Sonic, who actually hadn't drank, ended up in a giant vat of peanut butter. Link was found in a very compromising position in Cresselia, who was in a position with Darkrai, who was on Deoxys, and she was on Lucario, who orchestrated the whole thing! Pit had been hung from the ceiling Cupid style and was wearing a giant rubber chicken suit. Samus was passed out on a table and someone painted her armor to look like a clown, while Snake had turned his box inside out and was wearing it as a hat. Lyn and Imagi were behind the bar with Lyn's head lying on his shoulders, making a rather cute scene. And through it all, Imagi still had that exact same grin that he had when he came here.

**_..._**

**So, this is where the real story begins. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I will!**

**Narrator: I highly doubt that.**

**Imagi!**

**Narrator: AHHHHHH!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. THE CAKE!

**Life at our mansion! CHAPTAH 4! READ IT MOTHERFUCKERS!**

**So I got a review about how Imagi is a Gary Sue, but I aint mad because it was on the first chapter and he didn't wait.**

**Activate the chapter launch sequence!**

**CHAPTAH 4: THIEVES, MAGICIANS, AND CHOCLATE CAKE OH MY!**

**Imagi: The fuck?**

**Target Smash!** The voice rang out as Imagi started the next part of his induction to Smash Bros. This part had him tested to see if he could beat Target Smash, and how fast if he could. He had already finished 100 Man Smash, Homerun Contest at 1,987 feet, and Cruel Brawl. He already took out targets 1 and 2. However, when he reached for target 3, he found out a rule the hard way. You can't fly in the simulator. Awwww…, said the crowd as the screen went black.

+Teleporters-+

_God, this is more tiring than I thought... _"Dude, you okay?" Pit rushed in with a wad of cash from the bets he won for Imagi's initiation. "Well, I failed at a Target Smash, I'm exhausted, (_Grumble!) _and a little hungry." "Well then, may I carry thee to the kitchen?" Yes, you British idiot." "Very good old chap!"

+In the kitchen-+

"So, how's it going in the mansion?" "Well, I made enemies with Zelda…

**THIS A TRANSITION!**

"Why are they so loud?! "Now,now, Zellie, it's not fitting for a princess to show anger." _Hah... _"I know, but Imagi irritates me to no end." "Aw, maybe you like him and you won't admit it." _Spit take_. "No way in Din's name would I like him! He's too annoying, he has an awful voice, and I have Link." _Bam_! Imagi suddenly crashed through the door and landed in Zelda's bookcase. Several priceless items on it wobbled, until one fell over: the Ocarina. "Shit, Falcon punches as hard as hell. Oh, hi Zelda!" "That ocarina… was…a FUCKING PRICELESS HEIRLOOM YOU ASSHOLE!" Her right hand erupted in fire as she started to chase Imagi across the hallway firing Din's Fires at him.

**BACK AT THE KITCHEN.**

"She almost scorched the hallway! Luckily, Link calmed her down (_chew chew)_." "Yeah, Master Hand would…v'e… what is that?!" "Chocolate…cake?" "And whose is it?" "Lu…cario's? "Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" "Dude, what's the problem?" "Lucario lets no one eat his chocolate. Bowser did, and he ended up in a pot marked turtle soup." "Let's go get some, then." "Yeah."

**AND SO THE QUEST FOR CAKE BEGINS!**

**I am so sorry to anyone who waited for this chapter.**

**Narrator: Like anyone would ever read this thing.**

**Shut it. You aren't even in this chapter!**

**Narrator: Fuck you!**

**No thanks.**

**Narrator: grrrrrrrrrr…..**

**Review everyone, for the Bunny Dragon wishes it!**


End file.
